Just Be Friends
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: Alice didn't realize how far she and Emily had fallen until it was too late... After being together for so long, you can't just let go. Fem America and England. Yuri, don't like, don't read.


**A/N: I was thinking about someone who meant the world to me, and still does… This is pretty much everything I wanted to say when this person walked away, and everything I wanted to do when I was scared of holding this person back from what they really deserved…**

"All we gotta do is just be friends…" Emily said with an empty smile. It was not the beautiful smile she let slip when she was writing a song. There was no resemblance. This smile was fragile, something that would slip from her beautiful pink lips with the thinnest of breaths.

Her blue eyes glittered, yet not as they would when she sang. Along her lash line, redness began to creep in, like an unwanted pest. Those blue orbs slowly grew damp, water flooding and flooding and flooding. Alice knew this wasn't Emily. Her Emily was beautiful and kind and happy and _not this._

"You see, I suddenly realized it…" Emily whispered. Alice wouldn't have noticed her love began to speak had she not stared at Emily's slightly parted lips, wanting to touch them, if only for _one more time._ "Yesterday morning… I was cleaning and I came across some shards on the floor. Do you remember that beautiful pot you got from England, when we went to visit your parents?" Alice knew what Emily was talking about. It was a beautiful blue, covered in Oriental-styled flowers and birds. It was expensive and beautiful… And she hadn't seen it in months.

"I remember… You threw that me one night, while we fought," Emily continued. "I remember because you loved it so much, and I didn't know I could upset you so much that you would destroy something you loved so much… It was under the couch… I had forgotten about it until yesterday. I tried to fix it but I could not… And it made me realize. I could not fix you either. And you couldn't fix me…

"Is this really what became of the love we both dreamed of?"

Alice knew it was true, at the bottom of her shy, beating heart. They had been hurting eachother since they had said hello…

"I tried so hard…" Alice whispered. "I tried so hard to holding our cracking love together… But it kept falling. Falling and crashing and shattering onto the floor…" She shook her head, tears she didn't she owned pouring down her pale, dry cheeks.

"That's just how love is, baby…" Emily said, her smile strained. She pulled Alice to her, holding the slowly-breaking blonde to her chest. "You know…" she started, catching Alice's attention. "Love was never really my thing. It's so confusing and stings a lot… But there's no excuse for the mistakes that I've made."

"Please… Don't leave me…" Alice begged. "It was so worth-while to see your smile. I don't want it to be just a memory…" Emily said nothing. She only looked away, tears exposing the emotions she wanted so badly to hide.

"God… Please listen! I love you, Emily! I can't do _anything _without! God dammit EMILY! PLEASE JUST LOOK AT ME!" she began to scream. Yet, only echoes answered her. It seemed like the world had lost all of it's color, had stopped turning.

"I can't…" Emily muttered. The world was slowly began to decay. It died, withered in Alice's hands. Her body tensed, and her constricted muscles were the only things holding her up, off of the ground. _Just be friends…_

_"Hey! Blonde girl!" a voice shrieked. Alice turned, to see a short blonde with even shorter hair. Alice could easily recognize her as Emily Jones from her American History class. Emily was the only person other than her that was passing the class with a one-hundred. Alice nodded, acknowledging her. _

_ Emily began to blush and look at her converse, giggling. "I was wondering if… Maybe you wanted to go out sometime? I know you like coffee… You walk in with a coffee cup all the time… Would you like to come with sometime? There's this really café around the block…" _

_ Alice laughed. Emily's head snapped up, her cheeks inflamed. Before Emily could snap at her, Alice nodded. "I would love to!"_

When Emily was gone, Alice collapsed. She had thrown almost everything in her reach when she had walked out.

_"God, why are you so dense?!" Alice screamed, throwing a text book. Emily caught and threw it to the ground, glaring. _

_ "Why are you such a controlling bitch?!" Emily retorted. Alice flushed. "Maybe if you weren't so stupid, I wouldn't have to do all this! I only tell you what to do because you're a total idiot!" _

_ Emily's eyes widened. "If I'm so stupid, then don't bother coming back!" _

Alice began to pick up what she had thrown. It was Emily's song books. A handful of papers had flown out, like leaves, and began to dance around the room. With tears and sudden shrieking, Alice began to snatch the papers out of the air, like ripping wings off of butterflies. She began to rip them up and throw them into the trash, screaming. She wanted someone to tell her to stop, to tell her how horrible and cruel and mean she was. But only echoes answered.

_"Goodbye, my love. This is the end. I don't know if my heart will ever mend…" Emily whispered. Alice couldn't hear her, she knew that much. "But I have to let go of your hand."_

The last paper in Alice's hands was one with beautiful sketches across it, hearts and flowers and other girly things. It was Emily's beautiful handwriting, with every elegant wing and dramatic tail of a letter.

**Alice.**

** If I had only one wish, I'd wish that we'd be born again, eternally.**

** I would never again let go of your hand.**

** I would hold it through every night and day. **

** Yet you're not at the end of my red ribbon. Not anymore.**

** All we gotta do it just be friends. **

** It's time to say goodbye.**

The last three words made Alice cry. Not the words themselves, but rather the tear drops that sat on top of the bleeding, black ink.

"_Just be friends…"_

**A/N: I hate love… Over three years of loving one and only one person… I hope there's a cure for this nasty ass disease… **


End file.
